Tortured Into Love
by naptownbaby
Summary: Sakura wakes up and doesn't know where she is, chained to a bed she wonders what these three people want with her. Itachi Sakura Neji Hinata. ItaSaku Hyuga-cest, Mature dont read if not old enough. N/C, H/C, Incest, Yuri, Het.


She woke up in a fog

Tortured into love

She woke up in a fog.

"What happened last night" Opening her eyes all she saw was darkness. "mm still night that means I can go back to sleep. Trying to turn over she noticed 3 things. 1. This was not her bed, 2. she was sure as hell not in her room. And 3' "**Why** **the fuck and I chained to the bed, NAKED,**" the last part coming out in a panicked yell.

With this realization she began to panic. Pulling with her arms and legs against the chains to try and free herself. She could tell her chakra had been drained and the chains holding her were absorbing all the chakra she was making in her body. With no strength to use any jutsus and hands bound she felt helpless. Memories of the night before going through her head a mile a minute. Dinner with the girls, then drinking at the bar later on that night, '_I didn't remember drinking that much_' she thought to herself. After that she went home, the girls wouldn't let anything happen. '_What is going on? _

'  
She stopped struggling when she felt the warm blood dripping down her arms, the sharp, chakra reinforced, chains scraping and cutting into her flesh.

"HELP, HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME I CANT GET OUT. PLEASE SOMEONE HEAR ME."

Throughout her screaming she didn't hear the door being unlocked and opening nor notice the figure that walked into the room through the door.

"Oh shut up, no one can hear you screaming."

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

"Hello Sakura, it's nice of you to finally woke up. Though you did look so peaceful sleeping" Hinata Said moving more into the room away from the door. "Cousin, doesn't Sakura-chan look so cute all bloodied and cut up?"

"Cousin?" Sakura whimpered on the bed at the person who walked in behind Hinata "N-neji-san?"

"Why yes Hinata she does look cute, but not as cute and beautiful as you' he said walking over to his cousin wrapping his arms around her waste and kissed her softly on her neck which made Hinata turn towards her cousin and engulf him in to a very passionate kiss.

Sakura turned her head in surprise and disgust. She didn't know what to think. One of her best friends had her chained up in some foreign room with what looked like no escape.

"Hinata?" Sakura said as she turned back to her friend. "What, why are you doing this, I don't understand, and you and Neji? Please Hinata what did I do." She said through tear filled sobs.

With one last tug on Neji's lips she turned to Sakura and spoke "Oh Sakura-cha my dearest friend, we have our reasons, very good reasons. But we will get to that in just a little bit. But for now we're just shoot the shit for a while.

"Besides the whole, taken and chained to he bed thing, how are you doing, any new loves in your life?" Hinata said in a casual manner.

"Our friends were out with us last night they will know I'm missing they will come looking for me. Please Hinata how can you do this, this isn't fair, this isn't right. Please Hinata." She said ignoring Hinata's question.

"For one" Hinata said "No one is going to suspect lil' ol' me would do something like that especially with Neji-nii here, he is supposed to hate me, and two-"

"I can take over from here Hinata" Said a deep smooth voice from outside the door making the three in the room turn with anticipation. As soon as the man entered the room Sakura's eyes got huge with realization. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, her world began to change in front of her eyes, the walls buckled and the room disappeared. When her voice came back to her only one name came out

"…….-

Oh you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out who else is helping Hinata and Neji, The next chapter will also explain why Sakura was taken and what this third person wants with out Pink Blossom. Sorry this ch. was so short but I promise the next ones will be longer.

Until next time

Ja


End file.
